Pulgosos
by Horrocrux
Summary: Sasuke solo espera un día normal de entrenamiento, pero no es lo que obtendrá. En lugar de esto tendrá que lidiar con Sakura y dos tiernos gatitos.-Malditos pulgosos- pensó.


**Pulgosos.**

.

By: Horrocrux

.

.

Chasqueo la lengua por cuarta vez, molesto y con ganas de irse. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se recargaba **nuevamente** apoyando su pie en la madera y cruzando sus brazos frente a el. Una ráfaga de viento le despeino los mechones de cabello que caían rebeldemente sobre su cara, mientras sentía como el aire le acariciaba las mejillas, el clima era agradable con las hojas de los arboles moviéndose de un lado a otro y los rayos del sol cubriéndolos. **Estaba ahí desde hacia mas de una hora**. Y ninguno de sus compañeros y mucho menos Kakashi se habían dignado a aparecer. Se estaba hartando. Abrió sus ojos al sentir el sol sobre ellos, y enseguida visualizo una figura aproximándose.

Su ceño se frunció y dejo escapar un suspiro molesto. **Ella**. Precisamente ella. Prefería que fuera el dobe de Naruto a que fuera Sakura. Ya era suficientemente abrumador esta ahí esperando como para hacerlo con alguna **molestia **como ella. El seguía en el mismo lugar, intacto.

-Sasuke-kun, buenos días.- no necesitaba abrir sus ojos para ver que estaba a un lado suyo, posiblemente con una alegre sonrisa como todos los días. No contesto solo dejo escapar un "**Hmp**" como respuesta.

Después de pasados diez minutos ella no había dicho nada más. Sasuke se percato de como la joven sentada a un lado suyo ponía cara de aburrimiento y supo que el silencio no duraría mucho mas. Sus orbes verdes se iluminaron al recordar algo. Abrió su pequeño bolso sacando algo que no pudo ver y francamente no le importaba si eso hacia que continuara sin molestarlo. Ella estiro su palma ofreciéndole algo, bajo su mirada y analizo el objeto que le ofrecía. **Dulces**. Dos pequeños dulces envueltos en un papelito de colores. Vio como la cara de la chica se iluminaba y le dejaba ver dos pequeños hoyuelos. Pero, el no comía dulces. Volvió a reposar su espalda en la madera del puente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun- rogó- Es de cereza, te gustara.- aseguro con una sonrisa.

Alzo su mano y tomo uno de los dos pequeños dulces de su mano. **No le gustaba verla rogar a nadie, ni si quiera a el**. Ella sonrió aun más y sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera especial. No pensó en ni si quiera probarlo, sabia que no le gustaría, lo había intentado antes y el resultado había sido desagradable. Lo guardo en la bolsa de su Short y maldijo nuevamente a Naruto y Kakashi por no llegar.

Ella tomo el suyo dispuesta a quitar la envoltura para comerlo cuando un ruido llamo su atención. El alzo la cabeza para obtener un panorama del campo y detectar el sonido. Ella alzo una ceja confusa y acomodo su suelto cabello rosa detrás de su oreja para escuchar mejor. Y nuevamente el sonido ahora más claro se dejo oír.

-**Miau**.-

Un gato. Un maullido se escucho cerca de ellos, nada importante para el. Pero al parecer para ella si. Se levanto del pasto y empezó a caminar directo al sonido. Quiso detenerla pero no se atrevió. **¿Debería seguirla?** Suspiro y la siguió. Si algo le pasaba posiblemente Naruto y su sensei lo culparían por no protegerla. **Molestos**.

-**Sakura detente**.- la llamo pero ella no lo tomo en cuenta.

Nunca en su puta vida se sintió tan ignorado por ella. Seguía entretenida buscando entre los arbustos de vallas al dichoso gato. Sakura se rasco detrás de la oreja frustrada al no encontrarlo. Cuando nuevamente el maullido se presento y ella enseguida supo de donde provenía. Cerca del rio había una pequeña caja de medio metro de alto. Sonrió victoriosa y corrió directo a la caja de cartón. El no se volvió a mover del árbol de donde ahora recostaba su espalda, tenía una vista perfecta de su ubicación y desde ahí podía observarla y **protegerla**.

Ella embozo una sonrisa grande al ubicar su tan preciada búsqueda. Sus ojos se iluminaron y observo como sacaba un pequeño gatito de la caja. El sonrió de lado al verla. Era un simple gato, bastante feo para Sasuke. Pero a ella le parecía la criatura mas linda del mundo por la forma en que lo observaba y acariciaba su peluda cabeza. El pequeño gato era color naranja y tenia franjas amarillas que se perdían en hasta su cola. Atrajo al gato y lo atrajo pegando su nariz con la nariz rosada del gato mientras lo mimaba. **Maldito gato**.

Pero el maullido volvió a escucharse. Vio como su cara se confundía al no entender de donde provenía pues el gato que sostenía no había echo ruido alguno aun. Coloco al minino de vuelta en la caja y dirigió su vista en busca nuevamente del gato. Su cara curiosa cambio rápidamente a una horrorizada y asustada. El dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la suya y vio el porque de su horror, **otro gato uno mas feo**, según el, que el anterior color gris con negro se sostenía fuertemente de una roca dentro del rio. Sus pequeñas garras eran las únicas que lo sostenían de la piedra, y supuso que si se soltaran la corriente lo arrastraría hasta ahogarlo.

Ella se paro rápidamente e intento alcanzarlo con la mano, pero era inútil. El gato estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance. Ella no podría entrar por el. **Sakura no sabía nadar**. Giro su cabeza desesperada en busca de algo que la ayudara. Mientras que la mente del chico se preguntaba **¿Por qué no le pedía ayuda a el? **La dejo seguir sola. Ella visualizo una pequeña varita de menos de un metro, la tomo y tras varios intentos de con ella atraer al animal supo que era imposible.

-Miau.- volvió a maullar el gato al sentir soltarse una de sus patas. La cara de Sakura se horrorizo más y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Voltio su mirada hacia el y sus ojos lo miraron directo a los de el dejando ver un claro "**ayúdame por favor, Sasuke-kun**" en su rostro. El pelinegro sonrió arrogante y se apresuro hacia ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo al agua. Nado lo más rápido que podía. Pero el gato ya había sido arrastrado por la corriente. **Maldito gato que no sabe nadar**. Nado contra corriente para tratar de alcanzarlo, vio como el animal se lo trago el agua y lo dio por perdido. Echo un vistazo a la chica y su cara estaba más húmeda.

**Molestia**.- suspiro.

Lleno sus pulmones de aire en un gran bocado y se sumergió a el agua. Distinguió al minino y lo tomo con su mano. Salió a la superficie con el en su brazo. Inhalo aire desesperado, mientras Sakura sonreía complacida. Nado hasta ella con un solo brazo mientras con el otro sostenía al **costal de pulgas**.Llego a la orilla del rio y se tiro encima del pasto con el gato a un lado.

Sakura corrió hasta ellos. Bueno, al menos estaba preocupada por el. **Valió la pena**. Ella tomo al pulgoso entre sus manos y lo acerco a su pecho rodeándolo con sus brazos. Nuevamente, **maldito gato**. Al asegurarse que el animalito estaba bien dirigió su vista hacia el. Por fin.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.- se acerco lentamente a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se alejo rápidamente, pensando tal vez que el se molestaría. Por dios, no era un monstruo sin sentimientos, al menos no aun.- El también te quiere agradecer.- tomo el gato con sus manos y lo restregó en su mejilla.

-Aleja eso de mi, Sakura.-

Ella no dijo nada, seguía sonriendo felizmente. Ambos se levantaron y la chica tomo a los dos gatos en sus brazos dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban inicialmente. Aun no había rastro de alguien mal. **Genial**.

Estaba sentada en el puente mientras veía dulcemente a los animalitos, y acariciaba detrás de sus orejas y les daba pequeños besos en su nariz. **Lo estaba ignorando por esos dos costales de pulgas.**

**-**Míralos Sasuke-kun.- soltó de repente.- son tan lindos- añadió con dulce voz.

Ya había durado demasiado de pie, estaba cansado. Se sentó a un lado de ella cuidado de no mojarla con su aun húmeda ropa. Sakura se sorprendió pero trato de no demostrarlo.

-Creo que son bastante feos.- Sakura fingió enfado. Ella no podía estar molesta con el, después de lo que hiso.

-No son feos, son los mininos mas lindos del mundo.- hablaba hacia los gatos con una voz parecida a la que las madres hacen hacia sus bebes cuando les hablan. Sakura coloco en su pierna al pequeño gato negro. El saco de pulgas se acurruco entre su Short y jugaba con la tela que cubría su muñeca. Vio la forma tan tierna en que Sakura **los **miraba y decidió dejarlo que siguiera.

Tres minutos. Tres minutos y los malditos gatos no habían dejado de maullar de una forma tan molesta. Sakura había echo de todo para callarlos pero fue imposible.

¿Ahora que?- pensó.

-Tienen hambre.- frunció la nariz y se puso de pie. Ella lo miro de una forma asimilando que el se iría y la dejaría ahí con ellos.

-Vamos.- hablo sorprendiendo a la chica.- necesitan leche.- No supo de donde había salido ese lado humanitario pero no se arrepentía de a verlo echo al notar como ella lo miraba encantada. Ella tomo a los gatos dulcemente acercándolo a su pecho y empezaron a caminar. Después de todo habían esperado demasiado a Naruto y Kakashi y estaba más que claro que no vendrían.

Caminaban por las calles de Konoha y por alguna razón las personas no les quitaban la vista de encima a Sakura, escucho murmurar a dos chicos cosas como "que tierna" y rápidamente les lanzo una mirada fría que los hiso estremecer. Entraron a un pequeño local donde vendían cosas para preparar la merienda. La encargada, una mujer mayor vio a la joven con ternura y hablo.

-¿Qué deseas, cariño?- pregunto dulcemente.

-Leche.- contesto ella con una sonrisa. La mujer se dirigió a la parte de atrás en busca del producto, dejándolos solos unos segundos, regresando enseguida con una botella de leche dirigiendo su mirada a los gatos.

-¿Es para los gatitos?- Sakura asintió mientras aceptaba la botella que la mujer le entregaba.- los hemos encontrado abandonados.- explico.

-¿Cuánto es?- hablo Sasuke mientras sacaba dinero de su short.

-oh, no es nada cariño.- el levanto una ceja extrañado.- **tu novia es tan tierna**, solo encárguense de alimentarlos bien.- ¿su novia? Vio como Sakura se sonrojaba y murmuraba un gracias antes de salir del local.

Era imposible que los **pulgosos** tomaran de la botella, necesitaban un lugar donde verter la leche. ¿Por qué estaba ayudándola? ¿Por qué todos pensaban que ella era tierna? Dirigió su vista hacia la chica que caminaba a su lado con dos gatitos que lamian sus mejillas, mientras ella sonreía complacida. **Era tierna** debía admitirlo. Una pequeña gota golpeo su nariz, elevo la mirada y observo como el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color azul marino mesclado con negro, una tormenta se aproximaba.

Tomo la mano de la chica entrelazada con la suya, y una sensación placentera invadió su cuerpo.- Sígueme.-ordeno.

Ella obedeció. La casa de Sakura estaba demasiado lejos si ella se iba posiblemente la lluvia la mojaría en el camino y contraería una gripe terrible. Su casa. Estaba mucho mas cercas. Caminaron apresuradamente por unos minutos ante las miradas curiosas, la lluvia volvió a mojar su antes seca playera. Comenzaron a correr hasta visualizar su "hogar". Ella se sorprendió y dudo en entrar, pero el ruido de un trueno la hiso estremecer y acceder a ir hasta haya.

-Pasa.- dijo al estar frente a la puerta y dejándola entrar. La joven temblaba de frio y el pudo notar lo empapada que estaba al igual que el.- Espera aquí.-

Ella estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser la sala de su casa. Sasuke coloco la leche en una pequeña mesita y se perdió en el pasillo. Ella hizo lo mismo con los gatitos poniéndolos en un sofá alado de esta. Los gatitos se sacudieron dejando escapar el agua que los había empapado mientras ronroneaban y se acurrucaban entre ellos.

No podía creer donde se encontraba. Estaba en casa de Sasuke Uchiha. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Giro su cabeza observando cada detalle de esta mientras esperaba el regreso del muchacho.

Sasuke se había quitado la ropa mojada por una seca. Paso su mano por los short dispuesto a quitárselos cuando sintió algo dentro de ellos. Metió su mano en la bolsa y saco un pequeño caramelo envuelto en papel de colores. Sonrió para el depositándolo debajo de su almohada. Mientras buscaba entre el ropero algo que le sirviera a Sakura para cubrirla. **Nada**. No había absolutamente nada en el que le sirviera, solamente sus Short y playeras. **Bufo molesto**. Y tomo de mala manera su típica playera mientras se dirigía a buscar a la chica.

Estaba ahí parada observando todo mientras con sus brazos se abrasaba a si misma. Una fuerza dentro de el le obligaba a correr y abrazarla pero se contuvo. Paso la camisa sobre sus hombros se sentía estúpido al ofrecerle tan poco, pero al parecer a ella le parecía mas porque la restregó contra si cubriendo lo poco que la camisa podía.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.- murmuro. Se sentó alado de los gatitos cuidando no mojar el sofá. Los acaricio con su mano. Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un utensilio donde verter la leche. Tomo un pequeño plato blanco y lo puso frente a la chica. Ella vertió el liquido en el y arrimo a los **pulgosos**. Devoraban la leche rápidamente con cada lamida que daban, Sakura los veía fascinada. Sasuke se sentó junto a ella quedando a pocos centímetros, ella se estremeció y se hundió en el sofá.

Los gatitos, según ella, y los pulgosos, según el. Terminaron de comer y se acomodaron en las piernas de ambos hasta dormir. El no se atrevió a quitarlos de las suyas y vio como Sakura le sonrió.

La lluvia empezaba a azotar en las ventanas. Un trueno espanto a la chica que se pego rápidamente al torso de el, sin soltarlo mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza. No sabia si quería que ella lo siguiera **abrazando**, por una parte lo estaba asfixiando pero por otra lo hacia sentir tan bien.

Después de unos minutos la joven se dio cuanta de donde se encontraba y se alejo lentamente de el sonrojándose completamente.

-¿Qué harás con ellos?- pregunto de pronto.

-No lo se.- el joven levanto una ceja extrañado estaba seguro que ella se quedaría con ellos por la forma en que los mimaba.- Mis padres no me dejan tener animales en casa.- explico al ver la cara de Sasuke.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke?- sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas.- en verdad los quiero conservar, son muy lindos.- se arrepentiría seguro por lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero no quería verla así.

-Yo puedo conservarlos.- la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura era inexplicable.- Siempre y cuando tu te encargues de alimentarlos.- esa era una buena escusa para que ella lo visitara a diario. **Patético**. Pero funcionaria.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun!- ella se abalanzo sobre el sobresaltando a los hasta ahora gatitos dormidos. El no podía explicar la sensación que corría por su cuerpo al sentir el peso de su cuerpo enzima de el. Poco a poco la distancia –si es que había- entre ellos se fue acortando quedando frente a frente. Sus ojos sobre los de el. Sostenían la mirada ninguno dispuesto a quitarla. El tomo un mechón del cabello rosa de Sakura y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Ella se sonrojo demasiado. **Tierna**. Tomo sus manos y las puso sobre sus mejillas manteniéndola quieta y sorprendida. Acerco sus labios a los de ella lentamente. Toco sus rosados labios junto con los fríos de el. Al principio solamente el la besaba. Sakura estaba quieta y por un momento pensó que había sido un error. Sasuke la empujo dentro del beso asiéndolo mas profundo, rosando sus labios con su lengua. Sakura por fin reacciono y abrió sus labios. El insertó su lengua dentro asegurándose de que ella también lo disfrutara. Sintió la lengua de ella rosando la suya, maldición no podía parar, **no quería parar**. Las manos de ella se apoyaron en el pecho de el, sintió sus labios rosar los suyos nuevamente dejando el juego de lenguas de lado. En el momento en que Sakura dejo escapar un gemino, el sonrió de lado.

-**Miau**- el sonido de los **pulgosos** hiso que se separaran. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y solamente se recargo en su pecho mientras con sus manos tomaba a los dos gatitos. Y ahí estaban los cuatro sentados esperando que pasara la tormenta, ella, el y **las dos bolas de pelos**.

En cuanto a Naruto y Kakashi ya se la pagarían después. Quien sabe después de todo tal vez no fue mala idea encontrar a los **pulgosos, **después de todo ellos la harían volver cada día.

El los miro y con su mano empezó a rascar la detrás de la oreja de uno de los gatitos imitando a Sakura. Mientras ella depositaba un rápido beso en sus labios.

**Fin (?**

**Patético**, lo se. Pero estaba aburrida y me puse a escribir a lo tonto. ¿Esto merece un Review? **Gracias**.

**By: Horrocrux.**


End file.
